kawaiicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny Bunny Hop Hop
'''Sunny Bunny Hop Hop (Japanese Name: Sani Bani Hoppu Hoppu) '''is one of the main characters of Kawaii Crush. She is a bunny themed girl whose theme colours are pink, green and purple. Personality she is an avid, and crazy-fun gardener that's always brimming to the very top with energy, enthusiasm, vivaciousness and pep! Sunny can often be found hopping, skipping and jumping about, spending her time planting carrots in her garden and she seems to love baking her famous carrot cupcakes that she'll guarantee for everyone to enjoy! She also plays the drums in a band with Hannah Banana Nom Nom and Chilly Milly Yip Yip. Appearance Sunny is a tan skinned girl with pale green eyes and lilac hair, worn in a low, right-sided ponytail that is segmented by pink bunny head shaped clips. Her bangs curl slightly and she has loose strands of hair framing her face. On her head, Sunny wears her trademark bunny themed hat. This hat has a bunny face on it. It is pale pink with a neon pink nose and inner ear coloring. Sunny's outfit consists of a dark purple tank top with light green collar and pink line going down to the center, a pink two-layer ruffle skirt, and a pair of dark purple boots with green on the bottom and pink bunny heads on each toe. She also has a matching bracelet worn on her right wrist. In her merchandise, she wears a pale red skirt with a pink bunny head on it and a dark purple beret. Alternatively, Sunny has also been shown to wear purple bunny parts instead of pink, and instead of dark purple clothing she has green, along with a dark purple skirt. '''Alternate Sunny Bunny - '''Included with the Sunny Bunny mini was a pale red skirt with a pink bunny head on it and a dark purple beret. Pet Sunny's pet is a pale pink bunny with magenta-red tummy, nose, and inner ear coloring. It was shown playing a tambourine from Stop the Panda-monium! and what it loves the most is carrots to be presided. It comes with a dark purple beret to match the one that Sunny gets in her merchandise. In one recolour, it is light purple with a pale pink tummy, nose, and inner ear coloring. Merchandise *Sunny Bunny Hop Hop Mini Doll. Comes with bunny hood, dark purple beret, a dull red skirt, and a bunny with matching purple beret. *Sunny Bunny Hop Hop Large doll. Comes with bunny hood, removable clothes, light blue bunny head clips, a bunny themed pick-brush. Quotes "I <3 bunnies! Hop hippity hop, I never stop!" "I like to spend time in the garden." "You should try my carrot cupcakes, they are so good they'll make your nose twitch!" Trivia *In almost all of her appearances, Sunny Bunny has had different colored bunny accessories. These being pink, blue, and purple. The same could be said for her eyes, which usually appear green or bright pink. *The Sunny Bunny large doll was not originally in the merchandise line up back in 2012, when the series was originally planned for release. *On the brand new page image that pops up on the Kawaii Crush website, Sunny's outfit is sky blue and pink, which almost match her eyes. *Her hair is the same as Becky Bubble Swim Swim. *In the webisode Stop the Pandamonium, she is shown to be playing the drums. Gallery Car Roof.png|(Japanese Translation:A, iya! Ame!) Sunny Bunny Hop Hop Mini.png Sunny Bunny.png Webisodes preview.png Characters.png Band.png Bubble.png Band 2.png Yarn Hammock.png Carrots.png Sunny upclose.png Juicy Bloom Waterpark.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Girls Category:Green Eyes Category:Pink Eyes Category:Cuddly Pet Collection Category:Animal Theme